


Raihan's Guide to Recruiting Gym Trainers

by bobadeluxe



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Backstory, First Meetings, Gen, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: Many people wondered why Raihan's trainers were the stoic nerdy types, unlike the dragon tamer himself - but it was by design.The story on how Raihan recruited the most unlikely people to become his gym trainers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Raihan's Guide to Recruiting Gym Trainers

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Get in nerds, we're pokemon battling  
> Headcanon Galore!

Sebastian was heading to his Pokémon Evolution 101 class when suddenly Raihan jumped out of a bush nearby and almost scared him to death. This wasn't even the first time it happened, and  _ yet  _ Sebastian was still caught off guard. You'd think he'd be used to it by now, but no. It was frightening then the first time his long-since-graduated senior appeared out of nowhere in Hammerlocke University's campus, and it was just as frightening now two weeks later.  _ When would he give up?! _

**"Hey, nerds! I heard you like Pokémon!"** Senior Raihan yelled from the top of his lungs. 

Sebastian nearly dropped his coffee and suitcase,  **"Ahh! Stop it! Leave me alone!"**

"Wait, hold up. Where are the twins? Aren't they usually with you?" Raihan looked around, but Camilla and Aria was nowhere to be found. He shrugged. "Welp, no matter. So! Young Sebastian! How would you like to be one of Hammerlocke Gym's finests - "

"No, no, no! For the last time, I don't want to be a Pokémon trainer!" Usually, Sebastian wouldn't be so quick to lose his temper.. but if he had rejected Raihan once, he had rejected him a thousand times. He had no idea why Raihan was being this persistent, and why Sebastian of all people?

Raihan tilted his head, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He seemed genuinely confused, like he couldn't grasp why someone would find battling professionally unappealing. 

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm studying to become a Pokémon Professor.  _ That's  _ what I want to be. What I want to do," Sebastian huffed. "It's the reason I came all the way from Kalos to enroll here."

"Yeah, you told me that before.. but have you considered: Being a Pokémon trainer is cool, and being a Pokémon Professor is - “

Raihan presented his argument in the most convincing way an adult could do, which was to make fart noises with his armpit.

Sebastian remained unimpressed, and unconvinced.

The same couldn’t be said with other students that began to form a crowd around them, however. They all had their Rotom Phone out, whispering and giggling amongst themselves about ‘The Great Raihan’. Sebastian only learned recently that despite him having Raihan registered in his brain as a ‘Hammerlocke University’s alumni who peaked when he tried out as a Gym Challenger at the age of ten’ - the man actually had considerable star power. A child star who did not dim with age, and who did not suffer a terrible fate from fame... as far as everyone knew anyway. He had the largest following on Galarian Social Media, beating even the Champion himself. And now, with him setting out to be the new Hammerlocke Gym’s leader in the upcoming Pokémon League, Raihan could only get more famous. 

Sebastian couldn't care less. He hated sports, and he hated celebrities even more. But then, as he was practically dissociating on the quad, something Raihan said caught his attention.

“...’Sides, If you want to  _ actually  _ study Pokémon, what’s a better way than to combat trainers from all around Galar on a high competitive level?” 

Sebastian jerked up from his now-cold coffee, “What did you say?”

Instead of elaborating, Raihan changed the subject and made him an offer, “How about this? You battle me  _ just  _ once, if I lose I won’t bother you again.

Sebastian hesitated, “I don’t…”

“Please? Please, please, please, please, pretty  _ pleasee  _ with Cherubi on toppp - “

**“Argh! Fine!** ”

Less than a minute later, a powerful sandstorm knocked Sebastian down on his ass.


End file.
